


Stare

by phils_eyelash



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, narrator - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phils_eyelash/pseuds/phils_eyelash
Summary: Dirk had a ginormous crush on Todd, and I'm not talking a small crush like the ones you get in elementary school, I'm talking head over heels, heart shattering, mind numbing affection, and Dirk has never felt that way before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the narrators point of view, so there are points where the narrator comments on the situation. Enjoy!

Todd was very.... Todd. Meaning he was absolutely wonderful and an amazing assisfriend, but he sometimes missed the obvious. Well not really missed the obvious, more missed the point of it.

Like its not like Todd didn't notice Dirk staring fondly at him from time to time, Dirk wasn't exactly what you would call subtle, but he figured it was purely a look of friendship.

He was very wrong.

Dirk had a ginormous crush on Todd, and I'm not talking a small crush like the ones you get in elementary school, I'm talking head over heels, heart shattering, mind numbing affection, and Dirk has never felt that way before.

"Dirk, would you mind not staring at me?" Todd groaned, he was having a particularly bad day, which I won't get into the details of cause that would be quite boring, but he was aggravated.

Dirk snapped out of his thoughts as a blush started forming on his cheeks.

"I'm n-not staring T-todd," he sputtered, "I'm just looking at... At that lamp!! By your head, it's _verrrrrryyy_  interesting!"

Dirk was a horrible liar.

Todd gave him a look that just screamed "you are an absolute mess, aren't you" but dropped it and went back to watching t.v. 

As the minutes passed Dirk did his best to focus on something else, anything else, but his attention was soon drawn back to the man with the big blue eyes on the couch and he started to stare.

He could swim in those eyes

And as he thought about what a nice day that would be, Todd was becoming more and more irritated.

"Dirk!" Todd shouted

Dirk jumped at the noise as he was drawn out of his thoughts.

"You could literally look anywhere else in the room! Please tell me what is so interesting about my face that you just _have_ to stare at it?!"

He had absolutely no idea how to respond, how was he supposed to answer that question without revealing his feelings?!

"You, you uh... you just have nice eyes thats all." He whispered

He was more meaning to just say that in his head as a possible response, but he'd gone and said it out loud so it was to late to take it back.

A look of suprise crossed Todds face. He appreciated the compliment, but it wasn't the avarage thing to say to your just friend.

'Does Dirk like me more then a friend' he wondered

Duh.

"Dirk, do you  _ **like**_ me?" He questioned

Dirk smiled

"Of course I like you Todd! You're my assisfriend!" Dirk responded, not completely understanding, as usual.

"No Dirk, I mean do you have a crush on me?" He asked again

"oh.."

What now

"Well I don't  _not_ have a crush on you." Dirk replied nervously

Todd wasn't sure what to say, I mean he had never really thought about his feelings for Dirk, he had just assumed they were friendship feelings but looking back it seemed obvious they weren't, friends don't check out their friends asses all the time, friends don't have dreams of kissing their friends, friends don't think about their friends all the time.

I really don't understand how he didn't realize his feelings sooner.

Meanwhile the whole time Todd was coming to this realization, Dirk was in silent agony waiting for a response.

"I want to try something," Todd finally said "and if it feels right we will take it from there but if not then we will have to get through it to continue our friendship, are you okay with that?"

Dirk considered this for a second, and then decided to take the option the universe was providing for him

"Yes."

Todd slowly leaned forward, annoyingly slowly honestly, and closed the distance between them as their lips connected.

Fireworks

That's what they both felt. Their lips fit together perfectly, wonderfully gliding together in a way that just felt... right.

When they separated, they were both smiling. 

"That was... Just wow, I mean if I knew you were such a good kisser I would have been doing it this entire time!" Dirk exclaimed

Todd laughed

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself, I'm sure you probably have to go home soon if you want any sleep, but would you like to maybe get lunch tomorrow?"

Dirk looked at the time, 3 am, and realized he would in fact have to leave.

"I would absolutely love to! We could go to that place with the massive pretzels!" He replied with a huge grin, pulling on his jacket

Todd laughed again

"Yes, definitely!" He said, walking Dirk to the door

He gave Dirk a light peck on the cheek

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

And as Dirk left, he felt like he was going in the direction the universe wanted for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought of this! Constructive criticism is alway welcomed!


End file.
